Maux d'Amour
by Mrs Sequel
Summary: EN PAUSE / Ils ne s'aiment pas, se détestent toujours autant. Oui mais...
1. Les maux du passé

**~ Maux d'Amour ~**

Ils ne s'aiment pas, se détestent toujours autant. Oui mais...

_« Hais-moi Malefoy, détruits-moi. Je te déteste, tu sais, mais restes avec moi. Aides-moi à oublier tout ça. » _

Nota bene : La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux. 6 ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre (à l'exception du prologue qui a lieu, lui, seulement 4 ans plus tard). Nos trois héros ont donc 23 ans et ont reprit le cours de leur vie.

Je ne touche à aucun détails de l'histoire initiale.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Les maux du passé.

* * *

Une fine pellicule de neige recouvre le sol déjà gelé des rues de Londres. La ville, toujours plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit vibre aux son des centaines de moldus martelant la neige fraiche de leur pas pressés. Les klaxons brisent la quiétudes des rues, dans le ballet mêlant voitures de toutes sortes, grands bus rouges et ancestrales taxi noirs.

L'horloge du Big Ben tremble au son de huit grands coups magistraux.

Et quelque part dans ce glorieux pays, des gens souffrent, pleurent, ruminent leurs pensées et leurs états d'âme. Rient, sourient, aiment et haïssent. Tremblent face à la mort ou face au froid. Dressent des listes, travaillent, radotent, conduisent, lisent le journal, mangent, dorment, courent après le temps ou le maudissent. Rien de tout cela ne compte, toutefois.

Car quelque part, dans une antique cabine téléphonique rouge, une jeune femme à la tignasse brune disparaît dans les sous-sol d'un autre monde, ses frêles épaules tremblantes face au poids des drames de son passé, ses lèvres gercées par le froid, rêvant de pouvoir à nouveau sourire comme autrefois.

Car quelque part, dans une prison sordide secoué par les vagues, un regard gris acier déchire la pénombre, rêvant à cette liberté qui se profile devant son nez depuis tant d'années déjà et qu'il semble incapable d'attraper, caressant du bon des doigts une utopie chimérique en laquelle il ne croit même pas.

Deux âmes détruites et opposées. Deux êtres hantés par les fantômes du passé. Et entre eux, une haine fébrile, tenace, immaculée.

Ceci est leur histoire, écrite à l'encre de leurs doigts. Le début, la fin. Le commencement de tout et de rien à la fois.

* * *

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient de rage, froissant la note qu'elle tenait avec force. Elle n'en croyait simplement pas ses yeux.

Ce misérable, détestable, et ignoble crétin demandait sa libération.

« Hermione. » Une voix la sortit de sa léthargie haineuse, et elle se retourna, pour faire face à Kingsley. Souriant de la façon la plus convaincante possible, elle lui adressa un signe de main.

Après la chute de Voldement, Kingsley s'était vu attribué provisoirement le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Cependant, ses remarquables aptitudes à gérer le bazar monstre laissé par le Lord après sa chute lui avait naturellement permit de garder ce poste.

« Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui? » La voix du ministre était douce et suintait l'inquiétude.

Après la guerre, Hermione et lui s 'étaient bien plus rapprochés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà à l'époque de l'Ordre.

Il savait – voyait – qu'Hermione était encore tourmentée par la guerre et les ravages qu'elle avait causé.

« Je vais bien, Kingsley. » Il haussa un sourcil, septique. « Je te le promets. »

« A d'autres. »

« C'est, simplement... »

« Hum? »

« Malfoy ! » explosa-t-elle. « Comment cet insupportable crétin peut-il seulement caresser l'espoir d'être un jour libéré. Soufrerait-il d'un dangereux trouble mental ou est-il seulement en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie pour penser qu'il mérite plus que de pourrir dans une cellule minable pour le reste de sa misérable existence de fouine? »

« Hermione, Malfoy est peut être un.. crétin congénital, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a jamais tué personne. Quand bien même, voilà 4 ans qu'il est enfermé, ne juges-tu pas... »

« Dumbledore... » contra-t-elle, mauvaise.

« Albus n'est en aucun cas mort de ces mains, et tu le sais. Et si tu te souviens, Harry à lui-même dit, à l'époque que... »

« Ca va, ca va, je sais ce qu'Harry a pu dire. » murmura-t-elle.

Kingsley se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je pensais juste que tu avais bien plus de cœur que ça, Hermione. On se voit au procès. »

Il lui toucha l'épaule d'un geste tendre, et s'éloigna en direction des ascenseurs.

« Et merde... » souffla Hermione dans un murmure.

Debout devant la grande statut du hall du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione ne pouvait qu'admettre que Kingsley avait raison. Peu importe la haine qu'elle lui vouait, personne – pas même lui – ne méritait de passer tant de temps à Azkaban. Surtout qu'il était, par bien des aspects (le mot lui brula la langue, même en pensées) innocent. Tout aussi innocent qu'un fils de Mangemort puisse l'être.

Fermant les yeux, elle revit avec effroi une foule de visage défiler devant ses paupières closes. Fred, Tonks, Rémus et tant d'autres visages dont elle ignorait le nom. Puis, le visage de Dumbledore apparut, souriant mystérieusement et la regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Malfoy... Dieu, qu'elle le haïssait.

* * *

Le dos vouté, Drago patientait devant une lourde porte en bois, dans les sous-sol du bâtiment. Flanqués de deux Aurors et d'un Détraqueur, il attendait de voir la porte s'ouvrir et sceller les 4 prochaines années de sa vie.

La prison l'avait changé. Radicalement. Sa peau rendu blême par le manque de soleil était creusé par la fatigue et les cauchemars éveillés que provoquaient les Détraqueurs. Sous ses yeux, de profondes cernes noirs durcissaient son regard.

Drago Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et il se redressa avec le peu d'assurance et de suffisance qui subsistait encore au fond de lui. Les Aurors l'escortèrent jusqu'à la chaise au bois situé au milieu de la salle, avant de l'aider à s'y asseoir et de lui attacher poignets et chevilles.

Drago laissait les Aurors le guider, sans même lutter ou grimacer. Il regardait le sol, n'osant affronter le regard de la foule silencieuse qui l'entourait.

Hermione, elle, ne pouvait le lâcher du regard, enregistrant chaque détails de sa personne. Où était donc passé le froid, arrogant et insupportablement fier Malfoy qu'elle avait côtoyé durant des années. Puis, elle comprit. Malfoy avait était brisé, broyé, dévoré par les Détraqueurs. Par la guerre et ses conséquences. Tout comme elle, à sa façon...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle sentit une vague de pitié monter en elle.

_Pitié de Malfoy, mon Dieu, le monde tournera-t-il un jour enfin rond ?_

Une toux rauque se fit entendre, et la voix du Ministre de la Magie brisa le silence.

« La cour du Magenmagot s'est réuni aujourd'hui, le 4 Avril 2005 à 9h pour débattre de la demande de liberté de Monsieur Drago Lucius Malfoy, né le 5 Juin 1980 à Whiltshire. L'accusé a été condamné à une peine de 8 ans d'emprisonnement pour avoir prit part aux agissement de Lord Voldemort... »

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Même des années après la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, les séquelles qu'il avait laissé dans la conscience collective du monde des sorciers les faisaient encore trembler.

« ...lors de sa tentative de prise de pouvoir du monde magique en 2001, avec possibilité de demande de liberté probatoire après 4 ans d'emprisonnement.

Interrogateurs : Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, Hermione Jean Granger, directrice du département de la justice, et Martha Théodora Lux, sous-secrétaire... »

Drago tentait d'écouter la voix du Ministre, mais ne captait que du bruit. Affrontant pour la première fois le regard de l'assemblée face à lui, il balaya la salle du regard, avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione Granger, assise à la gauche de Shacklebolt. Il retint un frisson, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux enfin domptés, son visage affiné, elle faisait enfin femme, loin de la jeune fille aux dents proéminentes de son enfance. Et c'est elle, qui allait le juger. Il était perdu.

Hermione était déboussolée, chamboulée par le regard de pur torpeur, vite remplacé par un air de franche résignation de Malfoy. Mais plus encore, elle était sidérée par le malheur et l'horreur qui transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau. Plus encore, par ce sentiment étrange qui prit part de être en cet instant : Elle se sentait proche de lui, son âme relié à la sienne. Comme si, en cet instant, il était le seul à comprendre, à ressentir, la douleur qu'elle portait en elle.

Les lèvres de Drago s'entrouvrir sous le choc. Le cachot aurait-il pu brûler qu'il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu. Car l'éclair qui habitait les yeux de Granger obnubilait. Comme si la gravité avait disparut, et que son corps tout entier n'était plus retenu au sol que par de lourdes chaines en acier, toutes provenant du regard de cette miss je-sais-tout qu'il détestait tant, pourtant.

Hermione secoua la tête, quittant l'emprise malsaine qu'avait mit en place Malfoy pour capturer son regard. Kingsley lui jeta un vague regard et elle prit conscience que la procès touchait à sa fin, sans qu'elle n'est même ouvert la bouche.

Kingsley jeta un œil à Malfoy, qui soutint son regard.

« Que ceux qui votent à l'encontre de la demande de libération probatoire de Monsieur Malfoy lève la main. »

Une demie douzaine de mains se levèrent, et le Ministre de la Magie entreprit le décompte, avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

« Que ceux qui votent en faveur de la demande de libération probatoire de Monsieur Malfoy lève la main. »

Des mains se levèrent à nouveau. Beaucoup de mains. Bien plus que nécessaire. Mais, au lieu de compter comme le faisait Shacklebolt, Drago ne fixait qu'Hermione, qui, le bras tendu, refusait délibérément de croiser son regard.

« Par les pouvoirs du Magenmagot, Monsieur Drago Lucius Malfoy se voit par la présente accordée sa demande de liberté probatoire. Il sera placé sous surveillance magique pour la durée de 2 ans, au terme de laquelle la demande de liberté sera totale. La séance est levée. »

Bondissant de son siège, Hermione s'éjecta hors de la pièce, sous le regard médusé du Ministre. Drago, quand à lui, était apathique.

_Libre._

Il était libre. Libre, libre, libre. Il ancra cette litanie au fond de son cœur, jusqu'à ce que ça conscience prenne part de sa véracité. Il était libre.

Une fois libéré, ses pieds s'actionnèrent d'eux même, son esprit toujours paralysé par la nouvelle.

« Drago, mon chéri. » Sa mère le saisit par l'épaule, tremblante. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, n'avait même pas prit conscience d'avoir quitter les cachots.

« Libre... » murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Sonné, il ne remarque qu'à peine la longue étreinte baigné de larmes que sa mère lui donne. Il tremble et éclate d'un rire nerveux, sentant ses jambes fléchir sous lui.

« Je suis libre mère... Libre. Enfin. »

* * *

_Hum... Prologue guère très joyeux, je sais._

_Cette scène était juste obligatoire pour le bon fonctionnement de mon histoire._

_Pour ceux qui ont aimé, la suite est pour Mardi (ou Mercredi) prochain._

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire et à bientôt pour la suite.  
_


	2. Les maux de l'âme

**~HEARTLESS~**

_En route pour le premier chapitre._

_Les choses se mettent en place doucement, tout doucement. Je préviens par avance que le tout sera un peu chiant. Mais il faut bien passer par là, pour que la suite est lieu d'être._

_J'avais initialement prévu de faire quelque chose de sombre, de très sombre. Mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Parce que... Parce que trop de mélo tue le mélo ^^_

_Bonne lecture...

* * *

_

**LES MAUX DE L'AME.

* * *

**

Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ici ce soir. Non, il ne l'avait pas voulu.

S'il fallait trouver un coupable à cette situation ridicule, la victime toute désignée pour subir les remontrances du sorcier se trouvait à son bras et déblatérait sans fin de sa voix volubile.

« Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? »

« Jamais, ô grand jamais chéri. Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Je suis un feux d'artifices de talents tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres. Quel putain de veinard tu es! »

Drago soupira. Si être fatigante, hargneuse ou irritante au possible pouvait être considéré comme une marque de talent, alors aucun doute, Asteria Greengrass était la sorcière la plus talentueuse de sa génération.

Asteria, c'était un petit bout de femme d'un mètre soixante-treize, tout juste sortie de Poudlard. Une structurable Serpentard dont le sang comptait parmi les plus pur de ce monde.

Asteria, c'était une paire de jambes longues d'ici jusqu'à Prague, de grands yeux verts et un visage de poupée.

Asteria, c'était une volonté de fer dans un écrin de velours, une passionnée, une excentrique et ambivalente gamine à la beauté proprement scandaleuse.

Mais plus encore : Asteria Greengrass était la fiancée de Drago Malfoy.

Ce mariage n'était qu'un leurre, une excentricité de riches. Une union scellée à la naissance d'Asteria, par leurs parents respectifs.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait remit en cause cette union pour autant.

Elle, par amour.

Lui, par vanité.

Une femme telle qu'elle à son bras flattait son égo, rengorgeait son orgueil. Et parce qu'il l'appréciait un peu aussi, au fond, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Parce que malgré la prison, malgré ses démons, Drago Malfoy resterait à jamais Drago Malfoy. Un insupportable prétentieux exagérément fier de lui et de ses origines.

Sa fierté lui faisait taire ses maux, lui permettant de laisser filtrer dans son sourire toute l'arrogance caractéristique de sa personne. Elle lui permettait de masquer ses cernes dues à trop de nuits où la peur l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'oubli, lui permettait d'oublier la terreur qui s'emparait de lui lorsque ses souvenirs remontaient dans son esprit.

Sa fierté lui permettait d'être lui. D'être celui qu'il a toujours été et celui qu'il aurait pu être encore aujourd'hui, si les Détraqueurs ne l'avaient pas bouffés, il y a de cela quelques années.

Asteria lâcha son bras et s'éloigna de lui, pour aller valser entres les convives. Elle était éminemment douée, à ce jeu, parfaitement capable d'être avenante pour deux.

Alors il la laissé faire, se contentant de montrer. Attirer les regards, les capturer, les fasciner.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Blaise apparut à côté de lui dans son habit noir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'y songeais, figure-toi. »

Mais il était pourtant venu. Il avait voulu prouver au monde qu'il existait encore, emplir l'air de cette overdose de fierté qui lui était propre. Il avait voulu marquer les esprits – ce qu'il ferait de sa seule présence, comme à chacune de ses apparitions.

Il avait probablement voulu faire plaisir à Blaise par la même occasion. Se montrer à cette torture plus communément appelée ''fête'' que son meilleur ami avait été presque contraint d'organiser, pour ne pas froisser quelques habitudes et autres traditions familiales.

Le bal de l'Automne de la famille Zabini était l'une d'elle.

Drago tourna la tête vers son ami et le vit fixer avec assiduité une frêle silhouette au centre de la pièce. D'où il était, il n'apercevait qu'un dos dénudé et une cascades de boucles brunes. Le tout était harmonieux, gracieux.

« Ta fameuse dulcinée ? »

Blaise acquiesça. « Autant te prévenir, tu la connais. »

Toujours perdue dans sa contemplation de la dite silhouette, Blaise manqua le froncement de sourcil de son ami, mais savait qu'avait comprit la menace voilée.

_'Soit désobligeant avec elle et je te le ferai payer.'_

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, pour se parler. Ils parvenaient à entretenir une discussion à la seule force de leurs expressions, de leurs regard, de leurs silences.

Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Blaise était le seul de ses anciens camarades avec lequel il avait gardé contact. L'unique à entrer encore dans ses faveurs.

Il avait été là. Lorsque Drago sortit de prison, lorsqu'il du faire face à ses pires angoisses, lorsqu'il du faire face au monde de nouveau.

Blaise avait été là. Le soutenant, l'épaulant.

Il avait été présent et Drago écorcherait sa propre peau pour sauver celle de son ami.

Aussi, il supporta mal l'arrivée d'une femme dans la vie de Blaise. Depuis quelques semaines, ce dernier se languissait d'amour, totalement éperdu.

Il en parler sans cesse, tout en ne laissant filtrer la moindre information. Il ne connaissait d'elle ni son métier, ni son nom, ni même son âge.

Probable qu'il aurait pu la poursuivre dans tout le pays, seulement armé d'une pioche et d'un frisbee à dents de serpents si elle avait eu le malheur de l'abandonner, de le blesser.

« Je viens de me faire draguer par un vieil ivrogne repoussant. C'était amusant. »

Asteria embrassa la joue de Blaise, avant de jeter un regard à Drago, en quête de la moindre réaction de sa part.

« Mmh, mmh... » Elle soupira. _Très éloquent, Malfoy._

« Il est gentil, il m'écoute parler. »

Drago, cette fois, sourit largement.

« Épouse-le. »

« Quand je serai vieille, il sera mort. » Dit-elle, un de ses longs doigt tapant sa joue d'un air méditatif. « Plus personne pour m'écouter parler. »

« Évidement, je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. » souffla-t-il.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et c'était bien là, la seule vérité de son existence entière. Elle l'aimait. Pour ses défauts. Pour ses cicatrices, pour son passé, pour ses blessures. Pour son foutu caractère irascible, aussi.

Pour sa façon de la rendre folle, de l'ignorer, de ne pas l'écouter. Pour la manière dont il veillait sur elle malgré tout, pour la fierté qui émanait de lui lorsqu'elle était à son bras.

Elle l'aimait, il le savait. Et elle avait bon espoir de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle y croyait, voulait y croire.

Un jour, Drago Malfoy serait sien.

Corps, cœur et âme.

Asteria sourit, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes en face d'elle, pour remarquer qu'ils regardaient tout deux au dessus de sa tête et, selon toute vraisemblance, dans la même direction.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir jouer la garce égocentrique, mais qui est donc la personne que vous regardaient tout deux avec autant d'ardeur ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et dans un sourie résigné, Blaise glissa au milieu des inviter pour rejoindre celle dont il n'avait pu détacher son regard de la soirée.

« Blaise va nous présenter sa jolie poupée, tiens-toi sage. » Souffla Drago, une fois Blaise parti.

« Oh, je t'en pris, ce n'est pas moi qui est la fâcheuse manie de me comporter comme un parfait trou du cul. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, au moment même où Blaise se racla la gorge, pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Az, voici Hermione Granger. Hermione, je te présente Asteria Greengrass, prochainement Malfoy. »

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Drago dévisagea la nouvelle venue et la vit se rapprocher sensiblement de Blaise, tout en s'escrimant à ne pas croiser son regard.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, se refusait à l'admettre.

De toutes les femmes de cette putain de planète, il a fallu que son demeuré de meilleur ami s'entiche d'elle. De cette navrante, agaçante et exécrable miss-je-sais-tout.

_Non !_

Tout, sauf elle. Qu'il épouse donc une furie, une moldue, un gobelin ou une dragonne. Tout, sauf elle.

« Dray, tu te souviens d'Hermione? »

* * *

Ouais, ouais, je sais : Rien de très transcendant et le pire, c'est que je coupe le chapitre juste au moment où ca devient interessant. Pauvre de vous ^^

Le chapitre d'après sera bien mieux, promis ;) Et pour cause, nos deux chouchous entrent dans la danse. Le chapitre deux devrait arriver ce week end, si tout va bien (et si je conserve internet^^)

Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu, et comme toujours, si vos avez la moindre remarque ou objection, n'hésitez pas (en plus, je sais maintenant comment répondre aux reviews, elle est pas belle, la vie ?)


	3. Les maux de la rancoeur

**~MAUX D'AMOUR~**

_Premièrement, désolée pour le retard. Je sais que j'avais dit que le chapitre serait disponible ce week-end, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'écrire. Entre le boulot, la neige, le bénévolat, les amis... La vie en somme._

_Ensuite, la plupart d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer qu'AstEria s'appelait en fait AstOria. Personnellement, je garde les noms en français, et selon l'encyclopédie HP (version française) le personnage s'appelle Asteria dans notre langue. Donc je crois que je vais garder Asteria, sauf si, bien sûr, je remarque que ça vous dérange trop._

_Dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent enfin à bouger. Au programme, le pourquoi du comment de la naissance du couple Hermione/Blaise et de l'hypocrisie en veux-tu en voilà._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**LES MAUX DE LA RANCOEUR.**

* * *

_« Dray, tu te souviens d'Hermione? »_

Drag aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir. Elle. Granger. Ici, au bras de Blaise.

Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas y croire.

Elle avait été là. Présente à chaque instant. Dans chaque pathétique situation dans laquelle il avait pu s'enliser. Dans la salle aux objets trouvés, lors de sa septième année, puis plus tard, dans cette salle emplie de guerrier suite à la victoire du balafré. Dans les couloirs du ministère, juste avant son jugement – et sa condamnation. Et bien plus tard, aux premières loges pour assister à sa déchéance, après deux ans passés en damné.

Elle était l'emblème même de son enfer. La silhouette de sa condamnation, cristallisée par des mois d'enfermement, l'aliénation, de pur torpeur.

Elle était pourtant innocente à tout ça. Mais dans son esprit, elle était l'icône absolue de tous les impairs de sa vie entière.

Hermione bougea sensiblement dans les bras de Blaise. Définitivement mal à l'aise. Prête à bondir. A rétorquer. A se défendre. Prête à tout. Sauf à ça.

« Comment oublier? Comment vas-tu, depuis tout ce temps, dis-moi? »

Un sourire. Léger, sincère. Celui de Drago.

Un halètement de surprise, de confusion. Celui d'Hermione.

Elle sentit la main de Blaise serrer sa taille, l'intimant à une réponse.

« Bien, je vais... Bien. »

L'inflexion qui rire Drago. Et elle comprit. Elle vit la mascarade, le faux.

Elle effleura du coin de l'œil la mesure du talent de Drago. De son génie, de son habilité au mensonge et la comédie.

_Il était doué._

Hermione croisait son regard et ce souvint de sa dernière rencontre avec lui. De ce fantôme sans couleur, sans vie, qu'il était alors devenu.

Plus rien n'était, aujourd'hui. Il avait retrouvé sa superbe, son arrogance, sa fierté d'antan.

Et elle le haïssait toujours autant.

Un éclair de sauvagerie pur anima alors le regard du grand blond et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Oui, Drago Malfoy était un brillant acteur. Mais cette lueur lui fit bien comprendre que le jeu n'était pas fini.

Qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Et soudain, pour la première fois, elle eut peur de lui.

Parce que Drago Malfoy lui semblait indestructible.

Et elle, brisée à jamais.« Alors toi et la jolie poupée de Blaise, c'était pas le grand amour, pas vrai? »

* * *

Son regard vrillant la foule d'invités, Asteria faisait danser dans ses doigts une coupe vide.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Vas-y, prends-moi pour une idiote. Je te connais... et j'ai bien senti que tu la haïssais. »

Drago tourna la tête vers elle, qui, toujours perdue dans sa contemplation des invités, ne le regardait pas.

« Vas te faire foutre, Az. »

« Tu sais, ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi, c'est ton courage. »

_Comprenez : Tu es un lâche Drago, tu l'as toujours été. Tu n'es ni capable de te faire face, ni capable de faire face aux autres. Tu te caches, tu mens. Tu esquives. Toujours._

Et le sous-entendu percuta Drago, qui lui, l'avait bien comprit.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme lui lança une œillade, avant d'aller se noyer dans l'étendu sombre et bourdonnante de vie devant elle.

Drago, lui fulminait. Ces dans ces moments là, qu'il haïssait sa fiancée. Qu'il la haïssait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle jouait au prophète, et le psychanalysait. Lorsqu'elle lisait en lui. Lorsqu'elle le devinait.

_Sorcière!_

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il haïssait sa chère fiancée. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait comme personne avant elle ne s'était aventurée à la faire, lorsqu'elle le remettait à sa place, l'amener à se remettre en question.

C'était lorsqu'elle le percutait de sa lucidité qu'il la détestait. Et Asteria était d'une lucidité incomparable.

Il fulminait en serrant les points lorsqu'il apercut Hermione, à quelques mètres de lui. Seule. Isolée de tous. Fragile. Vulnérable.

Il s'avança vers elle, tout en notant qu'elle ne ressemblait réellement plus à la sang-de-bourbe de son enfance. Elle avait changé.

Il y a deux ans, il avait été frappé par son changement physique apparent : Elle s'était affinée. La courbe de ses hanches était plus marquée, tout comme l'ovale de sa poitrine. La masse désordonnée qui lui servait de chevelure n'était plus qu'un océan de boucles parfaites, et son visage lui-même avait changé.

Ce qui le marqua, cette fois, fut tout autre chose. Il s'attarda sur la courbe de son cou et son port de tête. Il s'attarda sur la façon dont son regard fuyait la foule. Il s'attarda sur le malaise qui suintait de chaque parcelle d'elle.

Oui, Hermione Granger avait changé. Et elle souffrait.

Un se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence et Hermione se retourna en sursautant.

Elle le fixa un instant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Drago eut la soudaine envie de rire.

« C'était quoi, la blague? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Blaise est mon meilleur ami, Granger. »

Elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

« Alors quoi, tu consens à me tolérer, par égard envers ton amitié pour lui. »

Elle savait que Blaise considérait Drago comme son meilleur ami. Il lui en avait parlé comme l'une des personnes les plus importantes de son existence. Seulement, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu le croire sans le voir que l'arrogent et glacial Malfoy puisse partager ce sentiment.

En réalité, elle était étonnée qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle avait revu Blaise, il y a quelques mois de cela, il venait d'obtenir un poste au sein de Magenmagot. Il semblait avenant, poli, courtois. Il semblait propre sur lui. Alors Hermione avait baissé sa garde. Elle avait délaissé sa panoplie de parfaite Gryffondor et avait fait abtraction du Serpentard qu'était Blaise.

Ils s'étaient parlé parfois, dans le cadre du travail, dans l'ascenseur le soir, dans le hall le matin. Il la regardait doucement, poliment. Avec indifférence presque.

Mais à l'intérieur de lui, il ne rêvait plus que d'elle. Il l'observait, la détaillait, l'aprennait par coeur. Il avait été touché par sa force de façade et la fragilité qui filtrait dans les tréfonds de ses yeux. Il avait était ébranlé par son ardeur, sa détermination, son sens exacerbée de la justice.

Alors un soir, alors que le ministère se vidait et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'ascenseur, il l'avait embrassé.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à se défaire de son emprise, tant elle trouva le geste naturel. L'embrasser était simple, facile. Aussi simple que de respirer.

Alors, il s'était forcé une place dans sa vie, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Avec lenteur, pour ne pas la brusquer, pour ne pas la faire fuir. Pour ne pas la briser plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être.

Et depuis ce jour, il vénérait son âme, son cœur et son corps. Et Hermione se laissait aller contre lui. Il était devenir son ancre, sa boussole, son port d'attache. Celui qui la maintenait loin des ténèbres à la seule force de ses bras.

Blaise et elle ne s'aimaient pas avec leurs mots. Jamais un « Je t'aime. » n'avait franchi la barrière de leur lèvres. Non, ils ne clamaient jamais leur amour à voix haute. Ils se promettaient.

Ils se promettaient tout et rien. Ils se promettaient de rentrer à l'heure, se promettaient de manger ensemble. Ils se promettaient de vite se retrouver, se promettaient des sourires. Ils se promettaient dans le vent, simplement pour que l'écho de leur mots s'imprime dans leurs cœurs.

Ils se promettaient. Tout comme Hermione lui avait promit un jour de ne jamais le blesser. Tout comme elle avait promit de faire des efforts avec Drago. Pour Blaise. Pour leurs promesses.

Drago, toujours immobile, fixait la jeune femme, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Bien. » Elle esquissa un sourire, prenant son silence pour un acquiescement. « On va devoir continuer à être cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, dans ce cas. »

« Devant lui Granger. » grogna Drago d'une voix lourde, tout en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

« Oui, devant lui. Pour éviter à Blaise toute situation gênante. »

« Pour lui empêcher d'avoir à me choisir. »

Une grimace barra le visage de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle recula d'un pas face au rapprochement du jeune blond.

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir. » cracha-t-elle avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable.

« Tu ne resteras pas bien longtemps en place dans sa vie. »

Malgré elle, elle blémit. Drago, lui, éclata de rire.

Oui, elle ne resterait pas longtemps dans la vie de son meilleur ami. C'était une promesse.

« Vas en enfer Malfoy. »

« Les dames d'abord. »

Il avait gouté l'enfer par le passé. Les tourments du vide et du malheur, des ténèbres et de la déchéance. Il avait navigué dans un enfer de flammes, de néant et de solitude.

La garce qu'elle était de connaissait rien de l'enfer. Pas encore.

Mais ça ne saurait tarder, foi de Malfoy.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci à toutes celles qui ont lu, et encore plus à celles qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé.

Comme d'habitude, toutes remarque est bonne à prendre.

La suite, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (pas de date exacte, désolée.)


	4. Note

Enfin !

Après des jours de luttes acharnées, j'arrive enfin à poster un message sur ff . net ! Et non, ceci n'est pas une suite. (lynchez-moi, je vous y autorise!)

J'ai une horrible nouvelle à vous annoncer : Norbert, mon pc adoré, est tombé malade. Il a attrapé un gros viruse il y a trois semaine de celà. Oui, pluerez pour lui. Il est donc en vacances chez un ami depuis, qui le chouchoute et tente de le soigner du mieux qu'il peut.

Donc en attendant son rétablissement, aucune suite ne sera poster...

Mais ! bonne nouvelle, je continue d'écrire mon histoire, résultat : Un paquet de suites vous attendront à son retour ;) Au programme aussi : Deux nouvelles histoires : Lily/James et du Scorpius/Rose.

En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, sous la neige. Profitez bien de votre famille, de vos jolis cadeaux. Gavez-vous de bonne bouffe et faites une crise de foie. C'est tout le malheur que je vous souhaite ^^

Et une petite pensée pour Norbert, avant de partir, merci.


End file.
